


Dreaming in the Kitchen

by FlameWolf



Category: Chef RPF, Gordon Ramsay - Fandom, Hell's Kitchen (US TV) RPF, Kitchen Nightmares RPF, MasterChef (US) RPF
Genre: Angst, Biting, Dominant Behavior, F/M, Oral, Polyamory, Pregnancy, Slow Burn, Swearing, Unexpected Pregnancy, Wall Sex, graphic birth, trust building
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29056077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlameWolf/pseuds/FlameWolf
Summary: Tana Ramsay is pregnant with twins and would like extra help around the house.  When she asks her closest friend to become a live in helper, she ends up setting events into motion she could have never foreseen.
Relationships: Gordon Ramsay/Original Female Character(s), Gordon Ramsay/Tana Ramsay
Kudos: 15





	1. A Proposition

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not know Gordon Ramsay or his family in real life. This is just fiction, for fun and no profit will be made.
> 
> Author’s Note: So I was recently inspired by https://www.wattpad.com/story/254788016-to-hell-and-back-with-love. I will do my best to make mine as different as possible. All props to Cyntoya.

Two women sat at the table, one obviously pregnant and positively beaming. “The show starts after I give birth and poor Gordon has been so nervous he can’t sleep,” the pregnant woman gushed, a wide smile on her glowing features.

“You’ll have to tell him congratulations for me! First you’re pregnant again and now your husband is starting a career in the states. I’m so excited for you Tana,” the red head across from her praised, freckles standing out on her forehead and cheeks.

“Why don’t you stay and tell him yourself Tiff? You’ve only ever seen him on our wedding day and it was very briefly,” Tana teased, a small smirk on her pink lips.

Blushing, the other woman immediately began to sputter. “Oh that’s perfectly alright! I just don’t have the time,” she tried to excuse, already getting to her feet in preparation to flee. In truth, she had fallen for the rising chef the moment she had laid eyes on him in the wedding hall. A fact that wasn’t helped by his gentle, blue eyes or his habit of calling women things like ‘luv’ or ‘my darling’. Since then, she had avoided him at all costs, lest her obvious attraction drive a wedge between her and her best friend.

Beginning to rise from the table, she was stopped by a hand on her wrist. “Just a moment Tiffy. There’s something I need to ask,” the other woman confessed with a shameful expression. Sitting down with a resigned sigh, the ruby haired femme motioned for her to continue.

“Well, I shouldn’t have to tell you that I’m getting close to giving birth and I will need some extra help. Would you like to be my live-in helper?” she asked, the words almost hitting her like a sock to the stomach.

“I’m honored, really but surely there must be more qualified people you can hire,” Tiff pointed out, her features ghostly pale.

“I don’t doubt that but none of them are like a sister to me. Please Tiffy. I wouldn’t want anyone else here but you,” the brunette across from her begged, dark eyes full of tears as she gave her version of puppy eyes.

Groaning and knowing wasn’t a good idea, the 28 year old nodded. “When do I start,” she grumbled, dread filling the pit of her stomach. There would be no way she could avoid Gordon if she was living here. The more time spent around him, the more obvious her attraction to him would be. Yet, she didn’t have it in her to say no when Tana was pleading like this.

“... will take you to pack tonight,” came the end of a response, jerking her out of her thoughts.

“Sorry Tana, could you repeat?” she gasped, a bad feeling spreading through her entire body.

Smiling, she nodded with an odd gleam in her eyes. “We’d like you to start today. Gordon will take you to pack tonight,” she said again, the words fulfilling her deepest fear. Yet, she couldn’t really say no without a good excuse.

“Oh, uh, alright. I guess I should be grateful my lease is ending in a few days anyway. Where will I be staying?” Tiff asked, trying to distract herself from the nervousness she felt.

“The guest house. Its a small duplex attached to our home meant for a nanny or a maid,” came the ready answer while the pregnant woman awkwardly got to her feet.

Helping to steady her friend, the other woman followed while Tana made her way to the other side of the house. Taking out a key, she unlocked a door and opened it to reveal a small but cozy house. It had a kitchen/living room combo right by the front door. Further in was a staircase that led to the bedroom and bathroom. “As you can see, you will have everything provided for you. You even have your own washer and dryer in a nook below the stairs,” the woman beside her explained, leading the way to the carpeted stairs.

Following close behind, the Irish femme was more than a bit impressed. While it was small, it was larger than her current apartment and much nicer. Not to mention the perk of living in the same house as the woman who was her soul sister. The only hiccup, of course, was a certain world class chef. Rubbing her upper arms, she peeked into the bedroom and let out a gasp. There was a large, comfy bed, two chests of drawers, a closet and an attached bathroom. Turning to face Tana, she saw the other woman was beaming with pride.

All in all, this would be a better deal and she knew it. Still, this fact didn’t make her as happy as it should. “This is all so nice Tana, I almost don’t want to ask if you plan to pay me,” she managed to joke weakly before she sat on the mattress.

“Oh, we do. Gordon and I don’t believe in allowing anyone to work for free. Though, we do have a few ground rules before you settle in,” the woman across from her informed, her expression still kind despite the seriousness of their conversation.

“No swearing around the kids, of course. We’ll forgive mistakes, Lord knows Gordon is no saint when it comes to that. Just try to keep it to a minimum,” she began, her banter helping Tiff relax despite the prospect of being alone in a car with her husband later.

“Next, try to be awake in the morning. We are early risers and I will likely need your help,” came the next reasonable request, the rules being fairly easy to follow so far.

“Of course, keep yourself and your house clean. We won’t force you to stick to our standards but we don’t want you to turn this guest house into a pigsty,” Tana continued, this last request not being a problem either.

“Finally, no strange men. If you’re going to have someone over, introduce us to them first,” finished the business-like femme just as the sound of a door closing came from the other house.

“Sounds like Gordon’s home. Come on, he wants to get to know you a little bit,” the brunette smiled before heading back down the stairs and through the open door that led to the main house.

“Okay Tiffany, you can do this. I mean, he’s only an up and coming celebrity as well as Michelin star chef. Nothing to be nervous about,” she whispered to herself as she made her way down and to the door attaching the guest house to the main. That was when she heard the faint sound of  _ his _ voice.

“Hello luv. How are you and the little one doing?” purred a husky mid-tone, his accent sending shivers down her spine.

No matter how long she lived here, the accents would never stop affecting her. Flushing deeply, she tried to shake it off before she went in. Unfortunately for her, Tana had other plans. “About the same as when you left you big goof. Tiffy is here by the way. She just agreed to be my live-in helper and I know you want to meet her,” came her voice, drawing a quiet groan from the irish born woman.

“F-ing Hell Tana..,” she sighed out before making her way to meet the pair part way.

Placing a smile on her face, she stuck out her hand and just hoped the pair would ignore her pink cheeks. “Nice to meet you again Mr. Ramsay! You might not remember me but my name is..,” she began as he enveloped her offered appendage in one of his burn scarred hands.

“Of course I know you, my silly girl. You’re only someone my wife won’t stop talking about. Though, I would appreciate it if you just call me Gordon, yeah?” he interrupted and chastised with a gentle smile, bending to give her cheeks a european kiss.

Feeling her cheeks heat, she tried to repress her body’s natural response through sheer willpower. Unfortunately, it had failed miserably if his raised brows were anything to go by. Tana, on the other hand, either seemed to not notice or didn’t care. A fact that seemed to confuse Tiff. Did the other woman know about her crush and not care? How on earth could anything like that be the case? Maybe her friend was just oblivious but that didn’t feel right either. The slightly older woman was one of the smartest, most observant people she knew. None of this was helped by the very brief heat shining in Gordon’s baby blues.

Next thing she knew, she was being led to the dining area near the main house kitchen. Sitting down, she watched with a stunned feeling of detachment while Gordon made them all some tea. Setting the pot on, he joined them at the table; smiling at Tiff as she looked from Tana to her husband. “I imagine my darling wife has let you in on the rules. Now for discussion of your pay. We’re willing to offer $80 an hour given all the responsibilities expected of you. If that doesn’t sound fair, please let me know,” he informed, a small smile on his wrinkled yet handsome face.

Upon hearing the more than generous figure, Tiff felt her jaw drop. That money was more than she could ever hope to earn in any industry. If she hadn’t already said yes to the job, that certainly would have been an incentive to do so. “More than fair. Maybe even overpaying a bit. Are you sure you want to...,” she began to protest, only to be interrupted by a rich laugh.

“There’s a first! Trying to talk down our offer,” he chuckled, smiling widely while his eyes twinkled. Tana could only smile, not remotely surprised.

“My darling, you deserve it with how many kids we want to have,” he purred, the roughness of his voice sending a small shiver down her spine. Then the meaning of his words sank in and her blush flared up yet again.

Clearing her throat, she shifted awkwardly while Tana laughed at her gently. “Take it easy on her honey,” she chided, slapping his upper arm playfully. Before he could respond, the kettle began to sing. Getting up, the chef went into the kitchen, coming back with three cups of steaming tea. Taking the mug gratefully, the flustered woman took a deep sip of the comforting beverage. Soon after, the trio slipped into conversation, mostly thanks to Tana dragging Tiff in. Though Gordon’s innate charm certainly helped her rapidly get over her discomfort.

Next thing she knew, it was time to go with the chef to go pack a few essentials for the night and the next day. A fact that made her nervous all over again. “You don’t have to take me. I have my own car and I really don’t need help grabbing a few things,” she tried to excuse, only to get a firm shake of the head.

“Nonsense. I’ve barely spoken to you and would like to have a talk while on the road,” he declared, acting as if the matter had already been settled.

Knowing she had no choice, she simply nodded in defeat before heading toward the coat hooks by the front door. Putting on her jacket, she waited for the gentlemanly chef to open the door before going out into the damp, chilly, London night. Following the taller man to the car, she slid into the passenger side while he revved the engine to life. “So, tell me a bit about yourself luv,” purred his mid-tone beside her, making her cheeks heat slightly.

“Ah, I don’t think there’s much Tana probably hasn’t told you. I’m a college graduate, I work in the kitchen of a restaurant and I have a couple pets,” she muttered, staring into her lap to avoid looking at him. Something that didn’t go unnoticed by Chef Ramsay.

“I appreciate that you’re nervous my darling but would you mind looking at me while we talk?” he chided gently, his word shaming her into meeting his gentle gaze.

“Thatta girl. Now, what pets do you have?” he continued, a smile on his lips while he backed his Ferrari out of his driveway.

“A couple ferrets, one cockatiel and a tank with five Fulica Achatina,” she responded, some of her nervousness fading for excitement. She loved her animals like children and enjoyed telling anyone who would listen all about them.

“Fulica Achatina?” came the question most people asked.

“A species of Giant African Land Snail,” she explained with a grin, rather enjoying the odd expression that crossed over her companion’s lined face. Most people had one of two reactions to her snails. Disgust or curiosity.

“Snails... alright. That’s a bit unexpected,” he managed, his lips twitching slightly while he tried to keep in laughter. Though, Tiff didn’t take any offence. She knew it seemed strange to people on the outside but snails were probably one of her favorite pets. Nothing made her happier than helping people understand that they were more than mere gastropods.

“I know but once you get to know them, they’re very interesting to watch. You wouldn’t expect a snail could be picky or even have a personality but trust me, they do,” she assured with a wide smile.

After that, they descended into a rather odd conversation about her snails. By the end of it, even Gordon seemed more interested than he had been earlier. As they pulled into the apartment she lived at, she was shocked to find she had forgotten all about how flustered he made her feel. In fact, it almost felt as if they had been friends for years. Though, some part of her suspected that had been his plan all along. The smug smirk he was giving her all but confirmed it. “Well, let’s get in there and get what we can, yes?” he purred as he got out of the car and walked over to her side.

Before she could move or argue, he was opening the door and helping her to her feet. Then he was turning on his heel and striding toward the door that led to the apartments. Soon, the pair were in her humble home; his sharp eyes moving over the tiny space. It was more than enough to make her nervous all over again. While she wasn’t a slob, she didn’t keep her home as spotless as Gordon and Tana. There were dishes in the sink, there were blankets and a few dirty clothes on the couch along with a chip bag. All in all, not a sight she would have had a guest see, not to mention someone like the man standing in her living room. “Right, you go grab some clothes and I’ll load what pets I can into my car. Together, we’ll get this done in no time,” he commanded, thankfully deciding not to comment on her slight mess.

As they packed what she and her pets needed, Tiff found Gordon to be polite and extremely helpful. He also wasn’t afraid to ask if he wasn’t sure of something. All in all, he made the experience a very efficient endeavor. The only real problem was her snail tank and her cockatiel’s cage. Both items were a bit too large for her companion’s small, sporty car and she didn’t have anything to help haul them. Though, that didn’t seem to phase the resourceful man. In fact, he had already pulled out his phone and was making a few calls. Several moments later, a man was driving up with a uhaul trailer.

After a quick exchange, the driver left and the pair continued to pack up. In a blur, they had the rest of her pets packed. The snails were in a large tupperware and the bird was in his travel cage. All in all, a fairly successful mission. A fact Tiff was still stunned by. She hadn’t really expected the two of them to work together well. Honestly, some part of her had been waiting for his infamous temper to rear its head. She was still a bit shocked that it hadn’t. “Thank you for the help,” she whispered as they exited her apartment and locked the door behind her.

“No problem at all luv. I’m just happy you don’t seem as nervous around me,” he responded with a grin, opening the passenger door for her.

Getting into the car, she couldn’t help the wave of shame that washed over her. She hadn’t wanted to appear rude or standoffish. Her only solace was the fact he didn’t seem offended in the slightest. He was even smiling at her while his engine revved back to life. “If we’re going to be working together, I don’t want you to be afraid of me. You have to be comfortable enough to call me in the event of an emergency,” he continued, eyes flicking briefly to the snails in her lap while he drove.

“I know but that’s a bit easier said than done. Still, I appreciate you trying,” she responded, carefully meeting his gaze with a small smile. Gordon merely chuckled, not appearing offended by her nerves one little bit.

“I’m guessing Tana has told you some tales,” he prodded with a grin.

“I’ve also seen a few episodes of Kitchen Nightmares,” she responded before she could stop herself, her blush flaring as he laughed good naturedly at her.

“Dear me, its no wonder you were so nervous. Allow me to assure you that when I’m at home, all that shite goes out the window. I’m a firm believer of never bringing your work home,” he assured, reaching over to pat her hand. This, of course, caused nerves and desire to briefly flash through her.

Clearing her throat, she looked down at the Tupperware in her lap. Already, the five snails inside were crawling around. A couple were even heading up the side, making her shake her head in amusement. “What are their names?” came a question from beside her.

“Tom and Crow. Rick and Morty. And, finally, Hunter Snail Thompson,” she responded, pointing to each as she named them. That was when the faint sound of a bird screech came from the back seat. As if to remind them both that they had another passenger.

“The chatterbox back there is Sephiroth and my ferrets are Alucard and Integra,” she continued with a lopsided smile at the chef. Gordon simply dissolved into more laughter beside her, idly wiping at his eyes with one hand.

“Oh wow, Tana was right when she told me you were a funny one. I don’t think she could have chosen a better addition to our family,” he chuckled, his word making the world around her slow down for several seconds.

Part of the family? He had to have meant platonically. Yet, some small part of her brain latched onto it and tried to make it into more than it was. Frowning slightly, she stared out the window as the scenery passed them by. If things kept going like this, ther feelings would come to the surface sooner rather than later. What would happen then? Would Tana hate her? Would Gordon? She could only hope everything turned out alright in the end.


	2. Hitting the Ground Running

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: When I mean slow burn, I mean it will be several chapters before Tiff gets involved in the smex. If this is a problem, this story is not for you. (Also I know some time things are wrong.)

After getting the animals set up with the help of Gordon, it had only been mere moments before Tiff had fallen asleep. Only to be woken up what felt like minutes after by her alarm. Glaring at the evil device, the former line cook sat up to rub the sleep out of her emerald green eyes. “Ugh, I’ll have to go to sleep earlier tonight,” she groused as she got to her feet and moved to the bathroom. The whistling from the cage in her room told her Sephiroth agreed. It was only once she had gotten a shower that she felt somewhat human.

Sighing, she moved to get her tiel out of the cage first. Tana was aware her animals were used to free roaming, with the exception of the snails. Therefore, she had agreed to set up a small safe room for her parrot and was allowing the ferrets to be confined in the living room. A fact she was more than grateful for. After all, none of this space was obligated to be offered. She would have to treat it like the privilege it was. Offering her hand to the grey and white parrot, she smiled when he clambered on immediately.

Raising his crest slightly at the odd surroundings, he began to whistle his version of ‘One-winged Angel’. Making soothing noises, she carried him downstairs; chuckling when he clambered onto her shoulder to hide in her long hair. “Its okay, Sephy,” she cooed, moving into her kitchen to make some breakfast. A meal that amounted to a peanut butter sandwich and a cup of black coffee. All the while, she had to defend it from her determined, feathered companion. All in all, a normal morning.

Once finished with her meal, she went out into the main house. Gently pulling her bird off her shoulder, she carried him like an icecream cone to the room that had been designated for him last night. In the room were several of his porches and toys as well as a station for food and water. Newspapers had been laid on the carpet and any electrical outlets had been covered. Setting him on a perch, she sat with him for a few minutes as he cautiously investigated. That was when a quiet knock came on the door.

Opening it, she saw Tana peering in curiously. “How’s the little one doing?” she asked, genuinely concerned for the small parrot’s well being.

“He’s settling in well though it will take a few days for him to get used to it. Next are the ferrets. I just hope the little buggers stay where they’re supposed to,” Tiff responded with a smile before both women were moving back into the house.

Then she was moving back into the guest house and up the stairs, coming back with a pair of disgruntled looking ferrets. One was a dark ebony with ruby eyes while the other was white with dark eyes and both were squirming in an attempt to escape. Moving quickly, she went straight to the large pen that had been set up. It was meant for children but modified with mesh to prevent escape. On the inside were several tubes and toys as well as litter boxes and dishes with food as well as water. Giving each a small kiss, she placed them in their pen; amused when they immediately began to zoom through the tubes.

Once her own ‘children’ had been seen to, she headed for the stairs while Tana began breakfast for the family. Heading right to Megan’s door, she knocked firmly and listened for a response. A mumbled acknowledgement came through the wood, making her smile slightly. “Come on Meggy, gotta get up for school now,” she called, straining to hear any sounds of movement. After a few moments, Tiff heard shuffling and the opening of a drawer. Backing off with a satisfied expression, the Irish born woman now found herself faced with a much more intimidating task. Rousing a certain Michelin star chef.

A cold sweat began to spring forth on her forehead as she made her way toward the ordinary looking door. A door that should be no problem to knock on but was taking all her courage to do so. “He’s not going to yell at you. He told you just last night he wants you to be comfortable around him,” she attempted to encourage herself before taking a deep breath and knocking.

“Mmph, yeah?” came a muffled, sleep blurred response, immediately helping her relax. He didn’t sound angry or even upset. Just sleepy.

“Time to get up. Tana’s making you all a lovely breakfast,” Tiff called, moving a lock of her ruby hair behind her ears.

“Alright, thank you luv,” purred from much closer to the door, the roughness of his voice doing terrible things to her.

Clearing her throat, she retreated back down the stairs as fast as her feet could carry her. Once there, she moved to the daily chore list and gave it a look over. Some things would have to wait until the pets were away but there were a number of things she could do now. “Would you join us for breakfast Tiffy?” came a question that completely took her by surprise. Turning, she saw Tana smiling at her hopefully. A smile that went straight to her heart and turned her no into a yes.

“Okay but I probably won’t eat much. I already made myself a PB & J,” Tiff capitulated before taking a seat at the table.

“Just a sandwich? Poor dear. Don’t worry, you’ll feel much more satisfied after this meal,” the other female declared, a fire shining in her eyes.

Knowing better than to argue, Tiff simply nodded with a laugh and a roll of her eyes.. “Yes ma’am,” she responded with a salute, smiling as Megan came to join her at the table. The poor kid looked more asleep than awake, her eyes mostly shut as she slumped over the table top. Her father, on the other hand, was bounding down the stairs fresh as a daisy.

“Look who decided to join the living. Good morning,” he chirped, his hair perfectly combed and his clothes all in place. To be honest, he was better put together than all of them combined. Especially since the rest of them were still in their PJs.

Then he was bending to kiss his daughter’s cheek, ruffling her mussed hair before moving into the kitchen. As she watched, the brazen male went right for his wife; grasping her butt while depositing a kiss on her cheek. This, of course, earned an angry growl and a swift but playful smack with a wooden spoon. “Go sit down and leave me to my cooking,” the pregnant femme ordered, waving the item in her hand like it was a weapon.

Ducking while he laughed, the too chipper male took a seat next to Tiff and across from his still drowsy child. “Come on Meggie, open those eyes or you’ll fall asleep in your breakfast,” he teased, getting some grumbling from the semi-conscious girl. Then he was turning his morning cheerfulness to the woman to his left.

“Thank you for waking us both this morning. I trust you slept well?” purred his mid-tone, the gruffness still clinging to it making her shudder slightly.

“Very well, thank you,” she responded awkwardly, doing her best to meet his gaze as they spoke. After all, one thing she knew about him though his shows was the fact he did  **_not_ ** like to repeat himself. When he told you something, you listened and you remembered.

“Good! What will you be up to today?” he inquired, seeming determined to make idle conversation.

“After breakfast will be laundry and various house chores. After I put the animals away, I intend to dust and vacuum,” she explained with a small smile.

“What about you?” she asked conversationally.

Soon, the pair were descending into normal chit-chat; Tana continuing to cook with a grin on her face. Within moments, the meal was ready; Megan only showing signs of life when a plate was placed in front of her. Smiling as her friend set down her food, Tiff looked down to see what she had been served. A heaping mound of fluffy scrambled eggs garnished with shaved herbs. Fat, juicy sausages seared to perfection. Golden, crisp toast with a dish of butter to the side. Just the smell of it was enough to make her stomach let out a low rumble.

With an air of triumph, Tana took a chair between her husband and child but across from her friend. “And you thought a PB and J would be a proper breakfast,” she scoffed, getting a raised brow from Gordon. Then his blue gaze was shifting to the now flustered redhead.

“You thought you could get away with just a sandwich? In a house full of cooks?” he chided in a teasing tone, a slight smirk quirking one corner of his lips.

“I wasn’t expecting to join for breakfast and just needed something quick,” Tiff responded with a playful pout, waiting for Tana to sit before starting to eat.

After the meal, Megan was ushered out the door as Tiffany gathered the dirty dishes. Heading into the kitchen to wash up, the young woman couldn’t help but marvel at the family unit before her. Both parents bent to kiss their child despite her heavy protests, then she was out the door and Tana almost seemed melancholy. “It never gets any easier sending them off to school,” she lamented, Gordon standing behind her to wrap her in his arms and place a kiss on her cheek.

Feeling a bit like she was intruding, she turned her back on the couple to continue her cleaning. By the time she had the kitchen sorted, the pair had headed off into the house to do their respective things. This left her to do her chores in peace, or so she thought. As it would turn out, she had underestimated just how mischievous Gordon could be. A fact she became aware of in the middle of picking up the laundry in Megan’s room. She had been bending over to grab a shirt when she heard a rich chuckle behind her.

Turning her head to glance over her shoulder, she saw him raising a brow at her. “I like the view luv. Tana wants you downstairs when you’re done here,” purred out of him, his blue eyes sparkling while her cheeks heated. Laughing softly, he gave her a wink before turning on his heel and heading back down the hall. Staring for a few moments, Tiff resumed her chore in a daze. While she knew he could be a bit of a flirt, she had never expected it of him in his own home.

Unsure of what to think, she finished gathering the laundry before heading downstairs. The moment she reached the landing, her friend was taking the clothes off her. “Thanks Tiffy! Would you and Gordon please take stock of the kitchen? I need to know what to get when I go shopping later,” the pregnant femme requested before making her way into the basement. Needless to say, nerves flooded over the young woman the moment Tana had disappeared. Looking over at the much taller male, she gave him a nervous smile before heading into the kitchen.

“You and Tana have known eachother since primary school right?” came a question that took her off guard and had her turning her head to look at him. Instead of meeting her gaze, he was already rummaging through cupboards with a slight smile.

“Y-yeah. I was shy as a kid but she decided the moment she saw me that we would be friends. We’ve been like sisters ever since,” she replied, heading toward the fridge to start her task as well.

“When did you decide to go into cooking?” came the next question, the words causing warm memories to wash through her.

Smiling to herself, she felt the familiar feeling of tears prick her eyes and forced them back with a deep breath. “Really early in life. I was my Meema’s helper in the kitchen the moment I could walk. I absorbed all I could through her but we didn’t have enough for culinary school. Best I could do was try to get in at local restaurants,” she lamented, sifting through the veggies and grabbing the ones that looked wilted or brown.

“Ever thought of saving up to go to culinary school now that you’re older?” came a question she got from her boss fairly often. A question she always answered in the same manner.

“I’m too old now. Besides, school and I never really got along well,” she chuckled, looking through the expiration dates and pulling anything that was past.

By the time Tana was back on the ground floor, the pair had assembled a grocery list and had cleaned out the food. With a fair bit of relief, Tiff scooted back to the rest of her chores. Though, with how clean the house was, there wasn’t much left for her to do besides the chores that had to wait until her pets were back in the guest house. This left her with a disconcerting amount of free time to spend with her two hosts. While her long time friend wasn’t a problem, Gordon was a whole different animal. If his wife hadn’t noticed her attraction to him yet, she certainly would with enough time spent together.

At a loss of how to avoid spending time with them without seeming rude, Tiff found herself heading into the living room to check on the pair. If they were wrapped up in eachother, maybe she could sneak back into the attached house to hide until later in the day. Unfortunately, it was not to be. The moment she poked her head around the corner, both of them spotted her and waved her in. “Come on and relax a bit. We’ve gotten almost everything done and you certainly deserve to put your feet up,” Tana offered, gesturing to a chair next to the couch.

“Thank you,” the flustered woman responded before taking her seat.

In order to avoid staring at the couple, she kept her gaze locked on the pen in the middle of the room. Through the bars, she could see Alucard and Integra chasing eachother through their tubes. “Are you settling in well? Not too many chores?” came some questions that jolted her out of her daze. Blushing faintly, she looked up at her soul sister with an embarrassed grin.

“Everything’s great. I just feel like I haven’t done nearly enough,” the redhead lamented playfully, earning laughter from the couple.

“Well, a lot of chores won’t happen until later and we understand that. Besides, we do expect you to have moments where you are idle,” Gordon assured while his pregnant wife leaned into his side with a content expression.

Just watching them made her feel like she was intruding on something. In fact, she began to make motions to politely excuse herself when she was stopped by Tana. “Stay with us Tiffy! I’m sure you and Gordon need a bit more time to get to know one another,” the other woman pointed out, her expression just a touch mischievous. Almost as if she was teasing her friend with the crush on her husband. Knowing this was likely the case, the embarrassed woman sat back down with a light blush on freckled cheeks.

“Tana, I’m so sorry,” she whispered, avoiding the pair’s gazes as she prepared for the worst.

“Whatever for? I suspected you had a crush on him the moment you met him at the wedding. Didn’t mind then and I still don’t. I know first hand how charming this man is,” came assurance that took Tiffany completely off guard. Turning to look at them, she could only see a friendly acceptance.

“I can’t say I didn’t notice either darling but its better to have these things out in the open. That way it doesn’t become this big secret,” the chef informed, blue eyes twinkling while he gave the woman across from them a smile.

Unsure of how to respond, Tiff simply stared at the couple. “You mean... it doesn’t bother either of you?” she whispered, barely able to believe what was happening.

“Neither of us are threatened by a crush, luv. Also, Tana trusts you,” Gordon responded simply, as if that was enough to settle matters.

“He’s right. You’re like a sister to me and I don’t want to lose that over something as harmless as this,” Tana added, reaching over the space to take the other woman’s hands in hers.

Gaping a bit like a fish out of water, Tiff couldn’t deny the relief she felt now that everything was out in the open. She no longer felt the soul consuming guilt over not telling this lady the truth. It almost felt like she could relax. That she’d had no reason for being so worried for so long. “Now, I wish I had told you sooner. I spent so much time and energy avoiding the both of you because I was scared of how you would react,” she lamented with a faint frown. The two across from her only chuckled while nodding

The rest of the time was spent with small talk and laughter, Megan getting home from school before any of them knew it. “Welcome home Meg-pie! How was your day?” Gordon greeted proudly, sweeping his daughter into his arms while Tana approached. Smiling at the scene, Tiff got up as well and headed toward the kitchen. It was past time to pre for dinner after all and she had to get the oven preheating. Once that was done, she turned to see a certain chef already pulling the thawed meat from the fridge.

With a wink and a smile, he set it onto the counter before heading over to the pantry to pull out potatoes, carrots and an onion. “Figured we could do dinner together if you don’t mind,” he offered, something in his tone telling her she had no room to refuse.

“Ah, no! Of course not! Your kitchen after all,” she managed nervously, heading to another cupboard to get out the pan for the roast. By the time she was back, he had already gotten down the beef broth and seasonings they would be using.

“Thank you,” Tiff whispered, moving to the sink to wash her hands. To her shock, Gordon came to join her, washing his own hands once she was finished.

Before he could ask anything from her, she was moving back toward the meat and the vegetables. Grabbing the potatoes first, she brought them over to the sink and gave them a good scrub while her odd partner got the carrots. Between the two, they had all the veg washed in seconds. Moving to a cutting board next, the irish-born femme began to cut them into smaller pieces for the pot. While she was doing that, the blonde male was prepping the meat. With skilled hands, he rubbed in the spices as she moved to put her chopped veggies into the bottom of the pot.

Almost like a dancer, the oddly agile male moved with a grace anyone would be jealous of. With deft motions, he put the roast in the pan and added in the broth. With a few flicks, he added in salt, pepper and a touch of lemon. Moving in, Tiff placed the lid on just as the oven beeped to signal it had been heated. Pulling on the oven mitts, she pulled open the stove and placed the roasting tin inside. “Alright, a few hours and it will be done. In the meantime, I should fix a small snack to tide us over,” she offered before heading to the cupboards.

“Something light please,” came a suggestion from behind her that had her nodding.

“I was only going to do a simple cheese and crackers unless the great chef objects,” came a teasing response before she could stop it. To her immense relief, he gave a hearty chuckle.

“Not at all luv. Come join us with them when you’re done,” he offered before he left her to her own devices.

After a moment or two, she was going back to the living room with a couple plates full of snacks. She wasn’t surprised to see Megan playing with the ferrets through their temporary enclosure. “They’re so cute! Where did you get them? Can I hold one? Do they bite?” came a series of questions far too fast to answer.

“Now, now young lady, let's get you all cleaned up and some food in that stomach. Then, maybe you can hold one of Miss. Tiffany’s pets,” Tana shushed, picking the young girl up and taking her upstairs.

Soon, they were back and the young girl was asking questions between swallows of food. More than amused, Tiff answered each of them dutifully. She wouldn’t be all that shocked if the child asked her parents for a couple ferrets before she went to bed. In fact, she even asked to see the birds and snails; requests the older woman happily granted. By the time they were finished, dinner was ready and it was time to wash up again. Once clean, the redhead took a seat at the table and watched the family tease eachother while plates were passed around. Already she felt at home and couldn’t wait to see what happened next.


End file.
